


Von Schnarchkacklern und Geschwisterliebe

by Zhiaora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: but in her own way, george is desperate, luna is his comfort, the weasleys don't know how to deal with their loss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: George ist nicht mehr er selbst, seit Fred gestorben ist. Dass ausgerechnet Loony Lovegood ihm dabei helfen kann, hätte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. [angedeutet George x Luna]





	Von Schnarchkacklern und Geschwisterliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder ein Wichtelbeitrag, ich hoffe, ich bin Luna und George wenigstens ein bisschen gerecht geworden.

George liebte seine Familie.

Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ronald, Ginny und all die anderen, die quasi schon zur Familie gehörten - Ehrlich, er liebte sie alle bis in die Unendlichkeit.

Aber wen er noch mehr liebte, das war Fred.

Und Fred war nicht mehr da.

So kam es also, dass George ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse ganz alleine wieder aufbaute. Seine tolle Familie wollte ihm helfen, obwohl sie alle so viel mit Trauern zu tun hatten, dass sie eigentlich keine Kapazitäten für solche Arbeiten frei hatten. Deshalb gab er seiner Familie während den Wiederaufbau-Prozeduren Hausverbot, obwohl er sie liebte und ihnen dankbar war, und sie taten beleidigt, aber er konnte die Erleichterung in ihren Augen erkennnen, als er sie bat, nach Hause zu gehen.

Mit Fred wäre alles anders gewesen.

Er konnte in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde lesen, dass sie in ihm nur die Hälfte eines großen Ganzen sahen. Als klaffte ein großes Loch in ihm, das man nicht übersehen konnte. Als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst, sondern ein zerstümmeltes Kriegsopfer, das keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem alten Selbst hatte.

(Wenn George ehrlich war, fühlte er sich manchmal selbst genauso.)

Also mied er jegliche Kontakte und wurde zu einem unausstehlichen Gesellen, mit dem man nur ungerne für längere Zeit alleine war, weil sich das immer unzufriedenstellend und ungenügend anfühlte. Nicht, dass er sich dadurch besser fühlte. Er fühlte sich viel eher so, als würde er sich selbst und seinem Bruder ein großes Unrecht tun mit seinem Verhalten, aber sein Bruder war nicht da. Also was brachte es schon, wenn er sich bemühte?

Und irgendwie gewöhnte sich seine Familie daran, so wie sie es immer tat, und sie liebten auch den mürrischen und einsamen George, der er geworden war, genauso wie sie den lustigen, fröhlichen George geliebt hatten.

George wiederum trauerte seiner Fähigkeit, andere zum Lachen zu bringen, nach, und hatte vor kurzem erst beschlossen, dass es ohne Fred wohl nicht funktionierte. Niemand konnte seine Gedanken erraten, Witze vervollständigen oder Pläne von den Lippen lesen. Ja, niemand lachte über seine erbärmlichen Witz-Versuche und niemand vermochte es, ihn selbst zum lachen zu bringen.

Er befand sich wahrlich in einer dramatischen Spirale, die in den Abgrund führte.

Eines Tages, George arbeitete bereits seit einigen Stunden im Laden, der noch lange nicht bereit war, wieder geöffnet zu werden, klingelte die kleine Glocke über der Tür, die das Ankommen eines Besuchers verlautete. Überrascht hielt er in seiner bisherigen Tätigkeit inne und starrte auf den Eingang. Es war lange her, dass er hier das letzte Mal ungefragten Besuch bekommen hatte, und vor seinem inneren Auge hörte er Freds durchdringende Stimme »Tritt ein, solange du kein Malfoy bist«. Beinahe konnte er ihn lachen hören.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah er tatsächlich einen Malfoy in seiner Eingangstür stehen und hätte beinahe etwas fieses gesagt, so der alten Zeiten willen, obwohl er momentan neutral gegenüber der Familie eingestellt war - man musste ja auch mal erwachsen werden, egal, wie schwer es einem fiel. Aber dann realisierte er, dass der blonde Haarschopf zu Luna gehörte. Luna Lovegood.

»Was verschlägt dich in unser bescheidenes Heim?«, fragte er sie perplex und ein bisschen neugierig. Die Tatsache, dass es eigentlich nur noch [sein] eigenes Heim war, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Er hatte Luna das letzte Mal vor circa einem Monat gesehen, als sie auf der Geburtstagsfeier von Ginny im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Die Geburtstagsfeier war eine Katastrophe gewesen, minütlich hatte jemand anderes zu weinen begonnen und irgendwann hatte George zynisch festgestellt, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, dass man in dieser Familie auch Spaß haben konnte. Charlie war dann ein bisschen aggressiv geworden und sie hätten sich beinahe tatsächlich geprügelt, hätte Dad nicht mit strengem Blick eingegriffen und sie daran erinnert, dass es nichts half, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien. George hatte die »Party« vorzeitig verlassen und war mit Lee Jordan fliegen gegangen, wobei er seinem Freund 'aus Versehen' einen selbstgebastelten Klatscher ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Seitdem hatte er jeglichen Kontakt vermieden, weil er das Gefühl hatte, alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, seit Fred weg war.

Mit ihren großen, hellblauen Augen starrte Luna ihn an. »Ein Minaurus ist unter deiner Tür hindurchgekrochen«, sagte sie, als wäre das eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

»Solange er nicht gefährlich ist, hab' ich kein Problem mit ihm«, stellte er klar und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er die friedliche Untehaltung wieder mit einem unbedachten Kommentar ins negative stürzte.

»Minauren suchen Menschen heim, die sich vor anderen verstecken, weil sie denken, ihre Mitmenschen damit vor sich selbst zu schützen«, murmelte Luna und stellte den Reiserucksack, den sie zuvor auf dem Rücken getragen hatte, neben dem Etwas, das vom ehemaligen Tresen noch übrig war.

Unangenehm betroffen grinste er, als wären ihre Worte echt witzig gewesen.

»Komische Viecher«, sagte er, »Dass die da gleich zu mir kommen, als wäre ich...« 'verrückt', würde Fred jetzt einwerfen und gespielt entsetzt die Augen verdrehen, als wüsste er nicht, wie jemand zu einer solchen Annahme kommen konnte.

George beendete den Satz nicht.

Luna schenkte ihm einen intensiv-gruseligen Blick aus ihren immer größer zu werdenden blauen Augen. Ein bisschen größer noch und sie würde ausschauen wie Dobby. Bloß ohne die Ohren und die vielen ... Teewärmer und Mützen, die er von Hermine bekommen hatte.

»Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass sensible Leute dienjenigen sind, die die Welt am ehesten verstehen.«

»Und ich bin sensibel?«

»Du bist wütend.«

»Okay.«

Sie starrte weiter und er starrte zurück. Luna war immer seltsam gewesen, aber mit Fred war es einfacher gewesen, damit umzugehen. Mit Fred war überhaupt alles einfacher gewesen. Fred war die Wunderheilung zu jeglichen Probleme gewesen und er war jetzt der einsame, mürrische Witwer, der seine bessere Hälfte verloren hatte.

Eine Tragödie.

»Suchst du mit mir den Minaurus?«, fragte Luna, aber ihr Tonfall suggerierte, dass er schon zugesagt hatte, ohne es zu wissen, also diskutierte er gar nicht, sondern tat so, als würde er eine Maus suchen.

»Wie sieht so ein Minaurus aus?«, wollte er wissen, während er eine alte Schachtel Essbarer Toten Male hochhob.

»Sie spiegeln dein Inneres wieder«, ächzte Luna, als sie eine schwere Holzkiste hochhob. Ihre Haare fielen ihr vor die Augen und fast bedauerte er es, nicht mehr ihrem Starren ausgeliefert zu sein.

»Also suche ich noch Blut, Gedärmen und Knochen?«, entgegnete er.

Luna kicherte laut und mit viel zu viel Enthusiasmus für diese lasche Aussage, aber er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr viel besser als vorher. Fred wäre stolz auf ihn. Fred war immer stolz auf ihn gewesen, wenn er ganz alleine jemanden zum Lachen gebracht hatte. 'Du hast unsere Zwillingskräfte gebündelt und für dich beansprucht, oh großer Georgie, ich knie nieder vor dir und deiner Macht' hatte er dann immer gesagt und ihm einen ehrfürchtigen Blick zugeworfen.

Eine richtige Antwort auf seine Frage bekam er nicht, aber irgendwie war es auch gar nicht mehr so wichtig.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde saßen sie in ihrem alten Schlafzimmer auf dem Boden und sahen sich alte Fotos an von damals, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren. Mit »Sie« waren natürlich Fred und George gemeint und nicht George und Luna, aber Luna schien das nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen.  
Sie hatte für jedes Bild eine seltsame Beschreibung parat, die meistens sehr weit hergeholt oder gänzlich unpassend war, aber George amüsierte sich selbst sehr. Genau so hatte er sich das von Luna kommentierte Quidditch-Spiel vorgestellt, von dem Ginny ihm so begeistert erzählt hatte.

»Die Wolken sind schön auf diesem Bild«, sagte Luna, während sie auf ein Foto zeigte, auf dem er und Fred Ron mit einer besonders fetten Spinne verfolgten. Die Wolken waren das letzte, das man bemerkte, aber wenn er sie sich genauer ansah, konnte er ihnen durchaus eine gewisse Schönheit zuschreiben.

Das war leider auch das letzte Bild im letzten Raum und als er das Fotoalbum, das Dad ihm vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte, zuklappte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich fast wie früher gefühlt hatte. Irgendwie leicht und locker und unbeschwert, als könne er alles schaffen.

Und jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Sein Leben war so langweilig geworden - darauf wäre Fred ganz sicher nicht stolz.

Er seufzte und Luna nickte wissend.

»Gehen wir«, sagte sie.

»Wohin?«

»An einen anderen Ort.« Sie zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her nach unten, schnappte sich den Rucksack und disapparierte, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er dringend eine Appariersperre brauchte.

Eigentlich wäre er ja niemals einfach mit jemandem mitgegangen, aber eigentlich hätte er sich auch nicht wie ein verbitterter alter Mann in seinen Haus verschanzt. Und was sollte schon schlimmes passieren, außer, dass er vielleicht für einen Moment seine Sorgen vergaß.

Das erste, was er registrierte, war die unerträgliche Hitze.

»Verdammt heiß, Luna«, beschwerte er sich halbherzig.

»Danke«, entgegnete sie.

Überrascht lachte er laut auf. Er konnte es gar nicht kontrollieren, es kam einfach so aus ihm heraus, aber es war genau das, was er gebracht hatte.

»Ich meinte eigentlich das Wetter«, stellte er schließlich doch fest. Aber auf einmal war die Hitze gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Er fühlte sich großartig, wie immer kurz vor einem richtig guten Streich, den sie geplant hatten.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte er und klatschte in die Hände. Sie standen auf einem kleinen Hügel und vor ihnen ersteckte sich eine etwas größere, sehr geschäftige Stadt. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Stadt in Großbritannien gesehen.

»Die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler sind nach Florida ausgewandert«, war Lunas Antwort und sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Hatte sie schon immer dieses hellgelbe Sommerkleid getragen oder war es ihm nur nicht aufgefallen, weil sie immer unnormale Dinge trug?

George brauchte einen Moment, bis er ihre Worte zuordnen konnte, aber dann - »Florida? Du hast mich bis nach Florida gebracht?« Es musste sich verhört haben. Niemand konnte den Apparierzauber so gut beherrschen. Oder?

»Hinter dem Hügel ist das Meer, wenn meine Koordinaten stimmen, ist hier eine ganze Horde von ihnen« Luna ignorierte seine Verwirrung. Begeisterung lag in ihrer Stimme.

»Warum zeigst du nie, dass du so eine außerordentlich begabte Hexe...«, setzte er zu einer Frage an und versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten, wie sie den Hügel die letzten paar Meter hinauf eilte, als wäre Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich hinter ihr her.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dann allerdings bot, blieb ihm das 'bist' glatt im Halse stecken.

Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner, menschenleerer Strand und dahinter glitzerte das Meer in, wie es schien, hunderten verschiedenen blauen und weißen Farbtönen. Wie als wäre der Ton vorher auf Stumm gestellt gewesen, hörten sie das das Rauschen der kleinen Wellen bis hier hoch, vermischt mit dem Krächzen einer einsamen Möwe, die hoch am Himmel ihre Kreise zog.

Es war überwältigend schön.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment andächtig, dann nahm Luna seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich den Hügel hinunter, ab der Hälfte liefen sie schon auf dem warmen Sand. Und eigentlich war es kein Laufen, sondern eher Rennen und Schlittern und Fallen und Springen und Rollen, bis sie irgendwann unten vor dem Wasser angekommen waren und kichernd und außer Atem nebeneinander im Sand lagen.

Es musste ein lächerliches Bild abgeben, aber das war, was Luna mit einem machte: Sie ließ es einem egal sein, wie das, was man tat, auf andere wirkte. Fred war genauso gewesen. George war immer derjenige gewesen, der hinterfragte und nachdachte, während Fred ihn dazu ermutigte, auch einfach mal etwas nur deshalb zu tun, weil man in dem Moment echt Lust darauf hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass er ohne Fred nicht zurecht kam.

»Das war lustig«, kicherte Luna und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in den Himmel, als würde ihr die unangenehm helle Sonne nichts ausmachen.

George starrte Luna an.

Dann wälzte er sich auf ihre Seite und küsste sie. Einfach so. Weil er gerade echt Lust darauf hatte.

Sie wirkte gar nicht überrascht und küsste ihn zurück, etwas schüchtern, aber vertraut und bedenkenlos. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach der salzigen Meeresluft und ein bisschen Sand.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, war ihr Gesicht ganz rot und er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Grinsend ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und schloss wegen der Sonne die Augen.

Nach einer kurzen stillen Sekunde begann Luna laut zu lachen und er lachte mit ihr, weil er wusste, dass es nicht war, weil er ein schlechter Küsser war, sondern, weil die Welt einfach lustig war.

Als er am Abend alleine nach Hause kam, kam er aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus. Seine Haare waren nass vom Schwimmen und seine Haut rot und heiß von der vielen Sonne, aber sein Herz war genauso heiß. Es schlug kräftig in seiner Brust und er fühlte sich so lebendig wie lange nicht mehr.

Freilich hatte Luna keinen Minaurus oder Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler gesucht, sondern ihn lediglich aufmuntern wollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie allerdings ohne ihre sonderbare Ausreden gar nicht an sich heran gelassen.

Über den Kuss dachte er nicht nach. Es war eine unromantische Tat, die aus der Situation heraus entstanden war, aber das machte sie nicht weniger bedeutsam.

Gleich morgen würde er in den Fuchsbau flohen. Der Gedanke daran, wie niemand lachte und alle stumpf in ihrer Trauer versanken, machte ihn ganz krank.

Was seine Familie jetzt brauchte, war jemand, der sie daran erinnerte, dass es auch nach dem Krieg noch erlaubt war zu lachen. Und wer war dafür besser geeignet als er, George Weasley, der Meister aller Tunichtgute?

Fred wäre stolz auf ihn.


End file.
